Sonic Adventures: A New Dawn
by SuperVoltTackle
Summary: Sonic has returned yet again from another journey conquering the Deadly Six's plans once and for all. They rested until a certain event happened. The Cat named Blaze has returned! Discover secrets as their journeys unfold!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my Viewers! I will be starting a new fiction series called 'Sonic Adventures: A New Dawn' This will be set after Sonic: Lost Worlds. This will cover Sonic's and friends relationship origins and all that early stuff. My Goal is to reach 150 or at least 100 for each Sonic Adventures story i produce. This will include King Sonic from the Sonic Universe comic. The Pairings will be: Sonic X Blaze, Tails X Cream, Knuckles X Rouge, Silver X Amy, Shadow X (Undecided). This will be a good start for major stories other than the Pokemon Oneshot's I will be writing. The Next 2 Pokemon Oneshot's i will be writing will be an Ash X Iris followed by a What-If Kinda thing. Without further adieu lets get this show on the road! (Rise from the Ashes has been cancelled.) Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Franchise and any official content related to it. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been well over 2 months after the Events of the Deadly Six problem. It was yet again another evil they conquered. You will see them resting on the Emerald Coast after their long journey home.

"Man Tails, I wished you coulda' made it go faster." the blue hedgehog pouted.

"Hey! I couldn't with all those minimal tools!" Tails argued back.

"Eh, well its good to be home!" he smirked.

While they were sunbathing, A loud crash could be heard from afar. It appeared to be a rocket yet way more complex than any of Tails previous inventions.

A figure stood inside the rocket waiting for the smoke to clear out conjured from the landing. It also looked like she had a companion with her. One of them took the figure of an Anthropomorphic purple cat while the other took the figure of an Anthropomorphic racoon.

"Marine, you didn't need to come with me.. I work alone." The anthro cat growled in slight anger.

"Oh hush mate! all you dingos' need some good ol' help from your good ol' mates!" the anthro raccoon said in the accent strictly of a british person.

The anthro cat snorted.

"Oh please, the only person who will need help is you." the cat chuckled.

"Whateva' ya' say, mate." the raccoon also chuckled but in disagreement.

The cat's face then turned into a face of seriousness.

"We have to inform the others of the coming disaster." the anthro cat said while the sun sets.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Sonic! come over here!" Tails shouted, indicating the blue hedgehog something important is happening.

"What's up Tails?" The blue hedgehog asked, raising a brow.

"I'm picking a signal from a being from another dimension which is fairly similar to this one." Tails explained with a face of concern.

"Well if its a threat then show me whatcha' got!" He smirked.

They both wen't out of the door and following the coordinates of this mystical being.

"What do you think it will be Sonic?" Tails inquired.

"Well i dunno, but i don't like the sound of this situation. Not that i'm doubting." Turning his expression once again into a smirk.

* * *

Once they arrived they saw a highly-advanced rocket that even the Tornado 3 couldn't match with but however came close.

"Woah.. That looks so complex. Who would do this?" Tails said, scanning the area.

"It looks like your looking for me." a figure said, hidden in the dark.

"Me too!" A playful voice added.

"Uhh.. If your hostile! I'm not afraid to attack!" Sonic went into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry i'm good." the silhouette came to life, uncloaking itself into the light.

"Blaze?! What are you doing here? I thought you wen't back home?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Hmph.. What a rude hello ya' dingo! I thought you would rememba' me too!" the raccoon pouted.

The raccoon also came out of the darkness both hands on her hips, clenched.

"Heheh.. And you, Marine" Tails sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head

Blaze decided to end the reunion with the reason why she came here. Although she was hesitant for most of the parts.

"And that's that. I suppose." Blaze sighed.

"I'm really sorry, but we'll help you anyway we can!" Sonic said, rising her spirits up.

"Thanks I needed that."

"So Marine, how did you get here?" Tails asked.

No Reply..

"Marine?"

"Oy, you bunch of dingos' say sumthin'?" Marine was playing on her DSI clicking various buttons.

*Fall Anime Style*

"N-nevermind..."

"So where will our place of rest will be?" Blaze asked.

"Your welcome to stay at my house." Sonic volunteered.

"Sure, thanks for the offer." Blaze thanked.

"You too Marine." Tails also volunteered.

"Ay' Thanks mate!" she responded, eyes still locked on her DSI upper screen.

"We should be heading back. Its past Midnight." Tails suggested.

"Right behind ya!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up.

* * *

So thats our first Chapter and trust me, things will be longer although i do think this is long enough. This will be the minimum of how long this should be. I will write longer on future Friday, Saturday and Sundays. So Peace out and find out what will happen Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peeps! I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. I couldn't post it lately because its impossible on the IPad. Not that i lost my spark for this fiction it's just that things has been a lot hard but expect constant uploads later in the future. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

It was morning, everyone had started to go downstairs whilst rubbing their eyes as it was early in the morning.

"Ahem. So Blaze I think you should start explaining." Sonic yawned.

"Ah, Yes. Umm well it all started." Blaze started.

_Flashback (Back in Blaze's world)_

_As always there was commotion at the Sol Castle. Shouts and screams erupted from the castle which potentially could be heard 100 miles away from there and possibly the whole kingdom. It was yet again another argument between Blaze's father and Blaze herself. _

_"NO FATHER! I WILL NOT TELL 2 HOUR CONFERENCE ABOUT HOW THE WORLD IS ENDING! IT WILL CAUSE MORE CORRUPTION IN THIS DAMNED KINGDOM THEN IT ALREADY IS!" Blaze screamed, refusing to do her fathers work._

_"YES YOU WILL YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO CARRY ON YOUR FATHERS WORK!" Blaze's father replied angrily._

_"NO YOU OLD HAG!" Blaze shouted. "YOU CAN DO YOUR OWN WORK!"_

_"FINE THEN! YOUR NOT SEEING YOUR BEST FRIEND SILVER FOR A WHOLE 2 MONTHS!" He responded._

_Another purple cat came out of the kitchen similar to Blaze but with a more formal and royal outfit._

_"Stop it the two of you! I'm tired of you arguing all day" Blaze's mother butted in. "Get along with each other and maybe one day, our kingdom will repent a day before the disaster."_

_"That'll never happen" Blaze crossed her arms._

_"It's better not to doubt, Blaze." Blaze turned around to the endless staircases._

_"Whatever, i'm going to my room." She replied calmly._

_Two Days Later..._

_After the conference screams of fear could be heard literally everywhere around the kingdom. Young people from species of all kinds were curled into corners of their houses, streams of tears coming down from their eyes. _

_Then, Out of the blues, Loud thunder cackled all over the world. Blinding Light's filled the sky causing people to cover eyes but somehow light had managed to make its way through their eyes. In the Kingdom, Blaze's eyes widened. It was the day, the day her kingdom would fall. She ran out of the doors only to be stopped by her mother._

_"Blaze where are you going?" She asked worriedly. _

_"I'm going to see Silver." she broke free of her mothers grip and headed left._

_She ran into him halfway through the journey. _

_"Silver we have to get away from here!" She shouted, grabbing his hand and headed right. _

_"Wait! Blaze.. What about your Parents." She got stunned for a moment._

_"I'm taking big chances." Silvers eyes widened but merely nodded. _

_They arrived at the Sol Temple where the Sol Emeralds where held along with the passages of its creations._

_"Alright we have to turn to Page 657, Revelations." Blaze said with a face of concern._

_'The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds must say this phrase but at the cost of their true friend.'_

_Silver closed his eyes._

_"No...Silver.. You have to go. I'm willing to-" Blaze was silenced._

_"I would say the same thing but..I guess were going to have to part ways..." Silver said._

_"No Silver you cant!" Tears started to form on her eyes. _

_"Blaze.. Your way more important than me by a long shot. Then the Sol Emeralds will transport with you as you are more capable protecting it." He responded calmly._

_Blaze gasped, she know she was the Chosen One but she couldn't just let her friend die. It would be selfish of her to just let Silver die._

_"S-Silver i will miss you." She said, her head hung low. _

_"I will miss you too." _

_They read the passage together but differently as Silver will sacrifice himself._

_"Farewell Blaze!" Silver shouted, eyes closed._

_"F-F-arewell." She said her hands holding each other._

_She jumped into the portal. _

_Smoke started to appear._

_"Is this supposed to happen?" Silver asked no-one. _

_"MAYDAY!" A raccoon came down into the portal from a Mini-Rocket which was supposed to get away from the crisis._

_"Huh!" was all Silver said before anything went black._

* * *

_"And there you have it.." _

_"I'm sorry for you but we will help you with all we got." Sonic cheerfully grinned._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!" Sonic smirked his trademark grin._


End file.
